spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disparate Realms
Disparate Realms (International Title: The Disparate Realms of the Multiverse) was the 3rd album by the British-American band The Infection. Produced by Green Days' Mike Dirnt. This was the last album for Patrick Star until he came back in the 5th studio album [[Piece Of The Action|''Piece Of The Action]], ''This album marked the return of Patrick Star after leaving the band in 1996, he would later leave the band around July 16th, 2000. Singles #Welcome to Rock Bottom (Released January 2nd, 2000) #Fuck This Shit (Released January 12nd, 2000) # The Final Stand (Released April 26th, 2000) # Transgressions (Released July 5th, 2000) Songs #Fuck This Shit # Message To All The Realms # Welcome to Rock Bottom #I Beg to Differ #Transgressions #Way Too High #Off The Charts and Off The Cliff #Scurvy Sea-Dog #Throwing Rocks In The Sea #I've Messed You Up #Infected Stuff #Squidward's Revenge #The Final Stand #The Disparate Realms Of The Multiverse (Outro) Band Members * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals, rhythm guitar, organ on "Way Too High", keyboards on "Infected Stuff" * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals, organ bass on "Welcome To Rock Bottom" * Patrick Star - drums, precession Writing TBA Recording TBA Background TBA On July 5, 2000, after doing recording sessions with the band. Patrick Star told several news sources after a show on May 21st, 2000 that he wanted to leave the band again due to personal family issues and so he was let go on July 21st and was replaced by Fred Durst for the rest of the Disparate Realms Tour. Disparate Realms Tour: # Fuck This Shit # Message to All The Realms # Welcome to Rock Bottom # I Beg to Differ # Transgressions # We Need An Replacement # Rampage # Infected Stuff # The Address Is On My Brain # Bubble Wrap # I've Messed You Up # Off The Charts and Off The Cliff # Scurvy Sea-Dog # Lost City # Why Did This Happen # Connected # Way Too High # Throwing Rocks In The Sea # Squidward's Revenge # The Final Stand # Bullet With Butterfly Wings (Smashing Pumpkins cover) * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals * Patrick Star - drums * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Fred Durst - drums (July 21st, 2000 - October 12th, 2000) Woodstock '99: # Transgressions # Welcome to Rock Bottom # Come On Tom, Really # The Address Is On My Brain # Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) # Insert The CD # We Need An Replacement # Beg (Saliva cover) # The Traffic Jam # Infected Stuff # Defying Gravity # Why Did This Happen # Chucky v.s. The Giant Tortoise # The Speed Of Pain (Marilyn Manson cover) # I've Messed You Up # Saint And The Sinner # Beautiful Loser (Early Version; first performance of what would be Victory Is Ours) # Walking Alone (Green Day cover) Ozzfest 1999: #Transgressions #Welcome to Rock Bottom #Come On Tom, Really #The Address Is On My Brain #Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) #Insert The CD #We Need An Replacement #Defying Gravity #Chucky v.s. The Giant Tortoise #Saint And The Sinner #Why Did This Happen #I've Messed You Up #The Traffic Jam #Infected Stuff #Walking Alone (Green Day cover) #The Year of Hell Category:Songs Category:Albums Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (character) Category:Sandy Cheeks Category:Music Category:Patrick Star Category:2013 Category:SethStewart90 Category:Blue Ink